Jill Valentine
; 24 anos |Zodiac = |Birthplace = Estados Unidos (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 166 cm 172 cm |Weight = 50.4 kg 56 kg |Blood Type = B |Race = Humana |Alignment & Role = Bem Heroína |Class = Gunner |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = * Exército dos EUA (?-2001 ); * S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Rear Security (2001 -2003 ); * Private Anti-Biohazard Service operative (2004 ); * BSAA operative (2005-); * SOA agent (2005-) |Rival = |Archenemy = Nemesis-T Type Albert Wesker |Master = |Rank = D |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico |Origin = Resident Evil |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2003 }} '''Jill Valentine' (ジル・バレンタイン Jiru Barentain) é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Resident Evil onde é um dos personagens principais do primeiro jogo e, mais reconhecida, protagonista do terceiro jogo. Jill é uma americana Agente de Operações Especiais (SOA) da Aliança de Avaliação de Segurança de Bioterrorismo, da qual é co-fundadora e um dos onze membros originais, fazendo dela uma operadora respeitada e de alto escalão da organização. O pai de Jill era francês e sua mãe era de descendência migratória japonesa (conhecida como "nikkei"). Aparência Jill é uma mulher de pele clara, cabelo castanho e olhos azuis. Na primeira trilogia, bem como em Umbrella Chronicles, Jill possui cabelo curto um pouco mais abaixo de suas orelhas. Nos jogos cronologicamente posteriores, Jill possui cabelo cumprido chegando as suas costas com um rabo de cavalo. Após passar por vários testes químicos nos eventos de Resident Evil 5, a pele de Jill ficou mais pálida e seus cabelos ficaram loiros. Personalidade Numerosos documentos oficiais, incluindo seu arquivo de personagem encontrado em Resident Evil 5, destacam a capacidade incomparável de Jill de permanecer calma sob condições extremas, enquanto o manual para o remake de Resident Evil diz que seu raciocínio rápido manteve a si e a seus companheiros vivos em numerosas ocasiões. Seu perfil em Resident Evil 3 a descreve como alegre, porém determinada, com um forte senso de justiça, enquanto seu envolvimento com os S.T.A.R.S, uma Unidade de Contenção BioHazard e seu papel de co-fundadora de alto escalão na BSAA mostram seus anos de compromisso em parar o bioterrorismo e lutando pela paz e pela proteção dos inocentes. Jill é uma parceira leal e amiga de seus colegas soldados, particularmente Chris Redfield. Todo o seu envolvimento na conspiração de Il Veltro começou com a busca de Chris quando ele desapareceu. Durante o ataque a Spencer's Estate, ela provou que estava preparada para dar a vida para proteger Chris e impedir seu odiado inimigo, Albert Wesker, quando atacou Wesker pela janela na beirada de um penhasco enquanto ele se preparava para matar Chris. Quando ela foi levada por Wesker, Jill foi submetida a experimentos e lavagem cerebral no P30, o que causou um grande impacto físico, apesar de lhe proporcionar super força e agilidade. Contra sua vontade, Jill tornou-se leal a Wesker e Excella, ajudando-os em seus planos e chegando a infectar vidas inocentes com o vírus Uroboros. Apesar de ser usada como fantoche, Jill foi responsável e só falou quando necessário. Ela realizou seus objetivos sem questionar. Eventualmente, ela conseguiu combater seu estado de lavagem cerebral graças à voz de Chris chamando seu nome, mas os efeitos do P30 provaram ser poderosos demais para ela resistir. Independentemente disso, uma vez que Chris e Sheva a libertaram do controle de Wesker, ela logo voltou aos seus sentidos e os ajudou na luta contra Wesker. Sendo parceiros desde pelo menos 2003 , eles parecem compartilhar um vínculo muito forte em torno de sua parceria. História No início dos anos 90, Jill serviu no Exército dos Estados Unidos e chamou a atenção dos recrutadores da Delta Force. Apesar de seu sexo, Jill foi autorizada a participar do curso de treinamento de seis meses para operadores, onde se destacou no descarte de bombas e lockpicking e conhecida por seu trabalho delicado, embora preciso. Em algum momento entre 2001 e 2003 , Jill foi recrutada por Albert Wesker para o Serviço de Táticas Especiais e Resgate (S.T.A.R.S.), uma unidade de elite do Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon (RPD) em Raccoon City que contava com veteranos militares e cientistas treinados em armas para resolver crimes graves. Em julho de 2003 , Jill estava no Alpha Team do capitão Wesker; sua função na equipe foi citada como especialista em B&E, e nas manobras foi posicionada na retaguarda da equipe com o piloto de helicóptero S.T.A.R.S. Brad Vickers. Resident Evil left|250px Na primavera e no início do verão de 2003 , Raccoon City foi assombrada pela morte de vários caminhantes e famílias suburbanas. Suas mortes implicaram ataques violentos de cães e de grupo canibalista. Com o Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon em prejuízo, os S.T.A.R.S. receberam ordens de ir para as montanhas Arklay em busca de um esconderijo suspeito. O Bravo Team foi enviado na noite de 23 de julho e o contato foi perdido posteriormente. No dia seguinte, a Alpha Team foi enviada para investigar seu desaparecimento e continuar sua investigação. Ao encontrar o helicóptero abandonado e seu piloto de RPD, Kevin Dooley, morto e mutilado, o Alpha Team foi confrontado por um bando de cães que mataram Joseph Frost. Jill; Chris Redfield; Barry Burton e Wesker fugiram para uma mansão próxima, enquanto Brad, em choque, fugiu para o helicóptero e abandonou a equipe. Dentro da mansão, os quatro membros da equipe se separaram e exploraram a mansão por conta própria. Ao longo da noite, eles de forma independente perceberam que a mansão era uma fachada para um laboratório de pesquisa de armas biológicas sob o controle da Umbrella U.S.A., o maior financiador dos S.T.A.R.S. Jill começou a suspeitar que Barry estava trabalhando contra a equipe devido a uma série de ações suspeitas, mas mais tarde descobriu que o capitão Wesker havia manipulado Barry com ameaças sobre sua família. Wesker estava de fato em uma missão da Umbrella para recuperar a pesquisa de armas biológicas, depois destruir o laboratório e matar a equipe dos S.T.A.R.S. para silenciar as testemunhas. Os ataques de cães e os assassinatos de canibais foram resultado do t-Virus, uma arma biológica que vazou para a área circundante. Com Wesker fingindo sua morte ao ativar uma arma biológica renegada chamada "Tyrant", Jill; Chris; Barry e Rebecca Chambers da Bravo Team, escaparam da destruição do laboratório no helicóptero de Brad. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Alguns anos após a batalha contra Massacre, a paz no planeta Terra foi restaurada até que uma entidade misteriosa chamada Abyss encobriu a atmosfera com sua energia sombria. Ele foi consumido dentro de uma esfera que ele estava segurando; Com sua imensa força, soprou por um deserto e a vida vegetal também foi arruinada. Uma pirata conhecida como Ruby Heart descobriu a energia e juntamente com Amingo e Sonson III, ela alertou os heróis e vilões dos dois campos que estavam lutando entre si. Juntos, eles devem parar este novo inimigo antes que a Terra e o universo sejam destruídos pelo terrível poder de Abyss. Muitos desses heróis eram heróis da Capcom e da Marvel, o que incluía a própria Jill Valentine. No fim o Homem-Aranha, Ryu, Wolverine e Ruby Heart ajudam Mega Man a derrotar o Abyss, que é finalizado com o Magnetic Shockwave do robô azul. The King of Cartoons 2003/Resident Evil 3 thumb|250px Após seu retorno a Raccoon City, o pedido da S.T.A.R.S. de uma investigação em larga escala das atividades da Umbrella Corporation foi negado por seu superior, o chefe de polícia Brian Irons. Sem o apoio do governo americano, Chris, Barry, Jill e Rebecca Chambers decidiram viajar para a Europa e investigar a Umbrella. Chris foi em frente e viajou sozinho para a Europa no final de agosto, enquanto Barry foi para o Canadá para realocar sua família. Jill decidiu ficar em Raccoon City para investigar o paradeiro das instalações subterrâneas da Umbrella antes de se juntar a seus companheiros na Europa. No entanto, dois meses após o incidente da mansão, sua investigação foi arruinada quando o abastecimento de água de Raccoon City foi contaminado com o t-Virus, causando milhares de mutações em zumbis. A Umbrella aproveitou ao máximo a situação e enviou B.O.W.s experimentais para testar os sobreviventes. Entre eles estava o Nemesis-T Type, o resultado de um T-103 Tyrant sendo parasitado por um parasita Nemesis Alpha. Essa criatura, também chamada de "Perseguidor", foi enviada à cidade com a missão específica de rastrear todos os membros S.T.A.R.S. e matá-los. Jill ficou presa em seu apartamento até 27 de setembro, onde fez uma fuga. No entanto, o número de zumbis a forçou a procurar abrigo em um armazém próximo com Dario Rosso, um aspirante a romancista que tinha a filha perdida para os zumbis. Na noite seguinte, Jill fez uma segunda fuga, com a intenção de chegar à Delegacia de polícia de Raccoon, com Rosso deixado para trás a seu pedido. É neste momento na versão da fanfic, que Jill se encontra com Vinix, com o garoto sendo atraído pela noticia de que uma cidade inteira havia sido atacada por zumbis. Embora confusa sobre a ideia de ser acompanhada por uma criança de 10 anos, Jill reconhece a força de Vinix e permite que o Rei dos Desenhos a ajude. Enquanto se deslocavam para a parte superior de Raccoon City, Vinix e Jill encontraram Vickers no Bar Black Jack e foram avisados do Perseguidor: Nemesis. Ele morreu logo depois, quando o perseguidor o localizou na delegacia de polícia de Raccoon. Nemesis foi, aparentemente, derrotado facilmente por Vinix, assim Jill e o garoto entraram na delegacia de polícia, apenas para perceberem que Nemesis ainda estava vivo no lado de fora tentando arrombar a porta (O que deixou Vinix um pouco atormentado com a resistência do zumbi, visto que o herói não hesitou em seus ataques anteriores). Vinix e Jill decidem se distanciar do local e explorar a delegacia de polícia e descobrem que ali não era mais seguro, com o único policial não zumbificado sendo o tenente Marvin Branagh ferido. No escritório dos S.T.A.R.S. Jill interceptou um sinal de rádio da UBCS de Carlos Oliveira, e abandonou a estação junto de Vinix para investigar. Os dois continuaram a ser perseguidos por Nemesis inúmeras vezes, e o fato de Nemesis sempre parecer sobreviver as habilidades metahumanas de Vinix, atormentava o garoto mais e mais. No dia 28, Vinix e Jill trabalharam com um grupo de três membros da UBCS: Capitão Mikhail Viktor; Sargento Nikolai Zinoviev e o próprio Oliveira. Jill estava relutante com a ideia, devido à associação com a Umbrella, embora tenha ficado claro que eles eram meramente mercenários enviados como cordeiros de sacrifício, em vez de empregados de verdade. Vinix e Jill trabalharam com Zinoviev e Oliveira para consertar um bonde em que estavam escondidos, enquanto o Capitão Viktor estava ferido demais para ajudar. Durante sua busca, sargento Zinoviev estava presumidamente morto, e os quatro restantes levaram a equipe à Torre do Relógio de São Miguel, que havia sido sinalizada pela UBCS como um ponto de evacuação antes de sua inserção. Nemesis atacou o bonde, e o capitão Viktor se sacrificou em uma explosão de granada na tentativa de destruir a criatura. Vinix, Jill e Oliveira conseguiram sair dos destroços, mas encontraram a torre do relógio infestada de zumbis. Nemesis continuou perseguindo Vinix e Jill por toda a torre enquanto tentavam tocar o sino como sinal. A criatura então destruiu o helicóptero UBCS para negar sua fuga. Em outra briga com a criatura, Jill foi infectada com uma cepa do T-Virus exclusiva dos parasitas Nemesis. Sua infecção rapidamente afetou-a e ela desmaiou com Vinix e Oliveira lutando contra o Nemesis. Pelos dois dias seguintes, Jill ficou inconsciente em uma capela dentro da torre do relógio, guardada por Vinix e Oliveira. Ela acordou nas primeiras horas de 1º de outubro, entendendo-se infectada. Vinix e Oliveira foram ao Hospital Geral de Raccoon em busca de qualquer tratamento, não possuindo mais nenhum dos antivirus oferecidos à UBCS. Eles voltaram mais tarde com uma vacina na qual a equipe do hospital trabalhou antes da mutação. A vacina permitiu que seu corpo destruísse completamente o t-Virus, e alguns virus sobreviveram em estado inativo. Jill se recuperou o suficiente para andar sozinha e foi avisada de que Zinoviev estava vivo e não era confiável. Ela logo o encontrou em uma cabana em Raccoon Park, onde aprendeu diretamente que a Umbrella estava usando o surto para testes de dados de combate. Com mais um ataque de Nemesis, Vinix e Jill acabam fugindo para a Estação de Tratamento de Incineração P-12A, uma estação de tratamento dedicada para biomatéria infectada, ali os dois tomaram conhecimento de duas coisas. Primeiro, que Raccoon City deveria ser destruída por uma bomba para esterilizar a área, e segundo, embora o sargento Zinoviev havia roubado um helicóptero no local, outro estava entrando na cidade, com um piloto procurando por Jill no rádio. Vinix e Jill chegaram a uma instalação usada para processar resíduos biológicos. Onde encontraram Nemesis novamente. Nemesis é aparentemente derrotado com um Soco Imortal de Vinix e então selado dentro de uma câmara para despejar resíduos orgânicos em um tanque de tratamento. O corpo do Nemesis foi praticamente destruído pelos produtos químicos do tratamento, embora o parasita tenha sobrevivido e escapado. Jill e Vinix chegam depósito de sucatas cheio de cadáveres de tyrants e uma unidade da Força Delta. Lá, os dois lutaram contra Nemesis novamente, agora severamente desfigurado após a exposição a produtos químicos antivirais na planta de descarte. Ativando um canhão de trilho experimental trazido para o estaleiro pela Força Delta, a criatura foi enfraquecida ainda mais e deixada para morrer após vários ser atngido por vários tiros de Magnum. Vinix e Jill então escaparam da cidade com Oliveira, e descobriram que o homem que procurava Jill era Barry Burton. Embora em Resident Evil 3, a bomba termobárica experimental destruiu a cidade minutos depois. Em The King of Cartoons 2003, Vinix avistou do alto, Nemesis se regenerando na cidade e, como ultima solução para destruir o monstro e os outros zumbis sem deixar qualquer vestígio, o Rei dos Desenhos lança uma enorme Genkidama destruindo tudo. Teppen Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Após a destruição de Raccoon City, Jill continuou a apoiar Chris na luta contra a Umbrella. Em 2005 , os dois eram membros de um serviço privado de anti-risco biológico. Em fevereiro, o grupo recebeu relatos de ataques de animais estranhos perto de uma pequena vila no Grande Cáucaso, semelhante ao que aconteceu nos Arklays. Chris e Jill investigaram a vila e descobriram que ela já havia caído em um surto de t-Virus, com uma criança pequena, Anna, a única sobrevivente não infectada, que havia sido escondida pelos pais. Muitos dos moradores foram encontrados dentro de um silo de grãos, numa tentativa condenada de se esconder. Escapando do prédio, encontraram o Dr. Wesker, que também estava investigando os relatórios para seus próprios propósitos. Ele não pôde ser preso, no entanto, devido à chegada repentina de Hunter δs. Os dois descobriram com ele, no entanto, que os moradores estavam envolvidos com a Umbrella e estavam armazenando B.O.W.s. Dr. Wesker pegou o medalhão de Anna e o usou para abrir um cofre em sua casa para obter informações sobre a empresa. Eles escaparam por pouco enquanto uma bomba detonava por dentro, tendo sido plantada ali na expectativa de que Wesker ou alguém como ele tentasse abri-la. Embora Jill e Chris tenham falhado em parar Wesker antes de sua fuga, eles encontraram provas de que os trabalhos químicos próximos eram uma base da Umbrella. No dia seguinte, Jill e Chris participaram de uma grande operação com o restante do serviço privado de anti-risco biológico para capturar a fábrica de produtos químicos e encerrar a produção de B.O.W.s por lá. Eles chegaram e descobriram que o risco biológico havia engolido completamente a instalação. Chris e Jill chamaram a atenção do coronel Sergei Vladimir, o ex-líder da UBCS da Umbrella, e tiveram que combater o T-A.L.O.S., um tyrant blindado, auxiliado por computador. T-A.L.O.S. foi derrotado com sucesso, contra as expectativas do coronel Vladimir, e a instalação foi capturada. No entanto, eles não conseguiram acessar os dados da Umbrella, pois o Dr. Wesker já havia limpado seu disco rígido. No entanto, a Umbrella caiu quando ele decidiu entregar esses dados ao governo dos EUA, levando à falência da empresa. Resident Evil: Revelations thumb|250px Em 2006 , a cidade de Terragrigia foi destruída pelo satélite Regia SOLIS sob ordens da FBC devido a um enorme surto de risco biológico. A cidade foi atacada por uma organização terrorista conhecida como Il Veltro. Um ano depois, em 2007 , carcaças misteriosas começaram a aparecer na praia, perto das ruínas de Terragrigia. Jill Valentine e Parker Luciani foram enviados para investigar pela chamada do (então atual) diretor da B.S.A.A, Clive R. O'Brian, com quem se encontraram na área restrita da praia, perto das ruínas de Terragrigia. Depois de completar sua missão lá, O'Brian informou que os agentes da B.S.A.A Chris Redfield e Jessica Sherawat foram declarados desaparecidos. A última localização conhecida foi em algum lugar do mar Mediterrâneo. Jill e Parker encontraram um enorme navio de cruzeiro chamado Queen Zenobia e embarcaram nele; como essas eram as últimas coordenadas relatadas por Chris, era lógico supor que ele estivesse em um navio. Ao embarcar, Jill e Parker encontraram a tripulação morta e o navio invadido por novos B.O.W.s. Depois de lutar contra um, Jill decidiu ir sozinha procurar Chris, deixando Parker para trás para se certificar de que o B.O.W que eles mataram estava realmente morto. Ela encontrou um quarto, com um homem aparentemente amarrado que lembrava Chris e, posteriormente, relatou a Parker, e então começou a procurar uma chave para o quarto. Ao longo do caminho, Jill se deparou com um par de Oozes atacando e matando uma mulher (que mais tarde é revelado ser uma agente da FBC conhecido como Rachel Foley) e se alimentando da água de seu corpo. Embora ela não tenha conseguido encontrar nenhuma informação sobre a identidade da mulher, ela encontrou a chave da tripulação na pessoa e voltou para o quarto em que viu Chris, encontrando Parker lá; Ao entrar, descobriram que era apenas um boneco feito para se parecer com Chris. Gás foi então explodido na sala, deixando Jill e Parker inconscientes. Quando Jill acordou, ela se viu separada de Parker e no que parecia ser o alojamento dos passageiros nas partes mais baixas do navio. Parker e Jill perceberam que suas armas haviam sido usadas e tiveram que se reunir para recuperá-las. Vários Oozes vagam pelos corredores e salas das várias partes dos alojamentos dos passageiros; Jill e Parker foram forçados a se esquivar e passar por eles, a fim de se encontrarem. Quando eles se encontram, Parker entrega a Jill um pouco de B.O.W. Decoy para tentar distrair os Oozes ao longo do caminho para a sala que contém suas armas (A sala em que Parker estava localizado ficava no fim do corredor onde ficavam os equipamentos, mas a porta era forte demais para ele se abaixar sozinho, por isso teve que se encontrar com Jill). Quando Parker e Jill recuperam seus equipamentos, seu o próximo objetivo é alcançar a ponte. Ao chegar à ponte do navio, eles descobrem que o sistema de comunicações foi destruído. Eles são confrontados por Raymond Vester, um agente da FBC que também estava no navio. Depois de uma breve conversa, Raymond se afasta de Jill e Parker. Pegando a Chave do Leme, Jill e Parker vão para a sala de Comunicações de Emergência, localizada no saguão, apenas para descobrir que a chave que eles precisam está nas mãos do Oficial de Comunicações do navio, que deixou uma nota ao lado da sala de Comunicações de Emergência, afirmando que ele estava no convés do passeio onde havia comida e quaisquer sobreviventes deveriam ir para lá também. Jill e Parker vão para o convés Promenade apenas para encontrá-lo infestado de Oozes, e o Oficial de Comunicação se transforma em uma enorme bolha de carne com uma serra elétrica em um braço chamado Scagdead. Depois de derrotar Scagdead, os dois pegam a chave salva-vidas do Scagdead derrotado e voltam para o corredor para abrir a sala de emergência. Ao entrar, eles encontram Raymond já de alguma forma lá e ele diz que eles chegaram muito tarde. Em seguida, um vídeo é reproduzido pelo líder do Il Veltro, Jack Norman, jogando uma amostra do vírus t-Abyss em um tanque cheio de peixes, transformando-os em B.O.W.s. Depois, Jill e Parker se aventuram pelo navio. Eles encontram Chris e Jessica enquanto enfrentam Veltro, que acaba sendo Raymond disfarçado. Depois que eles se encontram, Jill e Chris se unem para investigar os laboratórios abaixo. Quando Jill encontra pesquisas sobre o T-Abyss, o vírus vaza em meio a uma inundação. Jill se injeta com a vacina T-Abyss e nada em segurança. Ela descobre o envolvimento de Morgan com Veltro. Ela se reúne com Chris e eles saem da Zenobia quando Morgan planeja destruir o barco e as evidências junto com ele. Eles acham Parker ferido por um confronto com Jessica quando é revelado que ela estava trabalhando com Morgan. Jill tenta leva-lo, mas os destroços do barco fazem com que Parker caia, levando Jill e Chris a pensar que ele estava morto. Eles escapam da Zenobia com a ajuda de Kirk e seguem para a Queen Dido para obter evidências contra Morgan. Eles encontram Norman sedento de vingança por Morgan, usando-os para suas próprias intenções. Ele completa sua infecção e luta com Jill e Chris em sua forma monstruosa. Jill o derrota e, juntos, ela e Chris encontram provas em vídeo contra Morgan que eles levam para a BSAA. Project ✕ Zone Project ✕ Zone 2 Antes de Resident Evil 5 Lost in Nightmares Após o colapso da Umbrella, os grupos terroristas rivais conseguiram colocar as mãos nos projetos da Umbrella através do mercado negro. Com o crescente medo de um holocausto de bioterrorismo na África, Chris e Jill fundaram a BSAA para combater o bioterrorismo em todo o mundo e parcialmente para localizar Wesker. Em 2008 , depois que uma fonte confiável lhes deu as informações sobre a localização de Oswell E. Spencer, um dos principais fundadores da Umbrella, Chris e Jill partiram para prendê-lo em sua propriedade europeia. Ao chegar à residência, os dois agentes descobriram os corpos caídos dos guarda-costas de Spencer, que pareciam ter sido cruelmente mortos por força física. O Spencer Estate, que tinha uma forte semelhança com a mansão nas montanhas Arklay, testou os agentes com uma série de armadilhas e quebra-cabeças nostálgicos. Ao encontrar os inúmeros Blobs que assombravam o local, os dois se separaram brevemente depois de caírem por uma ponte velha e aterrissarem no sistema de esgoto abaixo da propriedade. Depois de se unirem, os dois começaram a entrar na biblioteca de Spencer. Surpreendidos por não apenas encontrarem o homem morto no chão, eles também ficaram cara a cara com Wesker. Chris e Jill abriram fogo, mas são facilmente derrubados pela força sobre-humana de Wesker. Com Wesker pronto para dar um golpe fatal em Chris, Jill atacou Wesker pela janela e desceu o penhasco com Wesker firmemente em suas mãos. Uma busca foi realizada pela BSAA, mas nem Jill nem Wesker foram encontrados e ambos foram declarados mortos em 23 de novembro de 2008 . Interlude - Test Subject Jill não morreu no confronto com Wesker. Wesker colocou Jill gravemente ferida em criostase e cuidou de seus ferimentos. Ele planejou se vingar de Chris usando Jill como amostra de Uroboros. Felizmente para Jill, a sorte estava do lado dela. O aparelho que estava monitorando seus sinais vitais detectou algumas anormalidades. A investigação adicional mostrou que uma forma mutada do t-Virus ainda estava dentro de seu corpo, que era um remanescente de Raccoon City. A cura que ela recebeu de Carlos deveria ter erradicado todos os traços do vírus em seu corpo, mas, em vez disso, fez com que o vírus entrasse em estado adormecido. Seu longo período em um sono criogênico de alguma forma reativou o vírus. Logo após ser reativado, o t-Virus desapareceu completamente de seu corpo, mas deixou outra coisa em seu lugar. Wesker descobriu que o corpo de Jill agora continha anticorpos poderosos contra o vírus. Todos esses anos, o t-Virus que estava dentro de seu corpo forçou-o a desenvolver um sistema de defesa que não era nada menos que milagroso. Essa descoberta ajudaria ainda mais as ambições de Wesker. O desenvolvimento do vírus Uroboros, peça central do Plano Uroboros, provou ser bastante difícil. O vírus Uroboros, desenvolvido a partir da flor "Stairway of the Sun", provou ser muito venenoso para os seres humanos para ser de grande utilidade. Em vez de estimular o próximo passo na evolução humana, apenas convidou a morte. Wesker teorizou que o uso de anticorpos de Jill poderia tornar o vírus menos venenoso. Ele manteve Jill viva apenas para produzir anticorpos para sua pesquisa. thumb|250px Jill, que sempre desprezou as armas biológicas e dedicou sua vida a erradicá-las, estava sendo usada ironicamente para desenvolver a mais terrível arma biológica de todas. Após muita pesquisa e experimentos, Wesker finalmente aperfeiçoou o vírus Uroboros. Como sujeito de teste, o corpo de Jill passou por várias mudanças como resultado dessas experiências. Os efeitos colaterais incluem pele pálida e cabelos loiros. A participação de Jill em seu desenvolvimento significava que ela não era mais um sujeito de teste adequado. Os anticorpos puros e inalterados, com alta resistência ao vírus, permeiam seu corpo. Wesker decidiu que encontraria um uso adequado para ela em outro lugar. Tirada do seu uniforme da BSAA, Jill foi vestida com um traje de combate apertado e mantida em observação durante sua estadia em criostase. Durante a pesquisa sobre o vírus Progenitor, um produto químico auxiliar foi descoberto. Os pesquisadores se referiram a ele simplesmente como P30. Quando administrado aos sujeitos do teste, isso não apenas lhes daria força sobre-humana, mas também os tornava altamente suscetíveis ao controle. O P30 foi o melhor aprimorador de desempenho. Os objetivos do Plano Uroboros são criar uma nova raça de seres humanos, para que a aplicação do P30 nesse plano seja inconsequente. No entanto, por enquanto, poderia ser comercializado como um produto e obter financiamento adicional. A pesquisa para criar o soldado supremo que não resistiria às ordens foi realizada simultaneamente em Las Plagas e P30. Infelizmente, o produto químico teve uma grande desvantagem. Os efeitos do P30 durariam apenas por um período muito curto. Uma injeção de P30 foi metabolizada e expelida pelo organismo a uma taxa rápida, exigindo a re-administração da droga em intervalos frequentes. Isso diminuiu bastante a viabilidade de um produto como um aprimorador de desempenho a longo prazo. O único contraponto a essa desvantagem era conectar um dispositivo ao sujeito que administraria continuamente o medicamento. Embora os efeitos do P30 sejam breves, ainda era um medicamento poderoso e eficaz. Os efeitos da administração contínua não são testados, portanto, para pesquisar mais esse aspecto, é necessário conectar um dispositivo de administração a Jill. Um dispositivo externo foi anexado ao peito de Jill que administraria continuamente a droga em seu corpo. Com seu livre arbítrio constantemente sendo usurpado, ela permaneceu serva de Excella e Wesker por meses, enquanto sua identidade estava oculta por uma máscara em forma de manto e bico. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Alguns anos se passaram depois de Ruby Heart e uma legião de heróis que ela convocou derrotaram Abyss. A terra estava a salvo até que Victor von Doom reuniu um grande número de vilões conhecidos da Marvel. Logo, eles fizeram contato com a Umbrella Corporation e uniram forças com Albert Wesker para que os vilões tivessem livre acesso para conquistar o mundo. Mal sabiam eles que o plano que eles conjuraram desencadearia uma ameaça ainda maior... thumb|250px Agora cabe a Ryu, Wolverine, Homem-Aranha, e o resto dos super-heróis da Marvel e da Capcom estarem prontos para acabar com esse mal antes que seja tarde demais. Infelizmente neste tempo, Jill continuava sob controle de Wesker e acabou trabalhando para os vilões. Ela recobrou sua consciência por um período de tempo onde lutou ao lado de Blade contra um grupo de monstros. Quando Galactus chegou para atacar a Terra, Homem-Aranha, Ryu e Wolverine ajudaram Zero a derrotar o devorador de planetas. Resident Evil 5 Poderes e Habilidades Jill Valentine não possui poderes e habilidade sobrehumanas, sendo biologicamente uma humana comum. Mas devido a sua experiência na área militar, ela é expert no uso de armas de fogo, combate corpo a corpo, descarte de bombas e lockpicking. Como vários protagonistas de Resident Evil, Jill possui uma ótima inteligente para resolver certos puzzles para ajudar no progresso de sua missão caso necessário. Quando Jill se tornou cobaia de testes de Wesker em Resident Evil 5, revelando o desenvolvimento de seu sistema imunológico contra o T-vírus e sujeita a um produto químico auxiliar chamado P30, Jill ganhou temporariamente força e outras características sobrehumana. Músicas * Sad But True - Resident Evil 5 * Theme of Jill - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Terragriga Panic I - Project X Zone * Ride on Sea - Project X Zone * Ride on Sea - Project X Zone 2 * Jill Valentine Theme - Teppen Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2003 Galeria Trívias * Em Dead Rising, também desenvolvido pela Capcom, o nome de Jill é usado como uma participação especial. Um restaurante chamado Jill's Sandwiches é visto, isso zomba da famosa linha de Barry Burton em Resident Evil 1: "Você quase se tornou um sanduíche de Jill". E após uma inspeção mais minuciosa, uma descrição do dono do restaurante "Jill" revela que "Jill é um mestre na fabricação de sanduíches", que também zomba de mais o diálogo de Barry. * Jill é aparentemente ambidestra, ao ser vista atirando um Sig 556 com a mão esquerda no final de Desperate Escape. Há uma foto dela segurando um M92F com a mão direita em Resident Evil 5 também. * Jill parece ter um Golden Retriever de estimação em algum momento por volta de 2003 , pois uma foto de seu cachorro pode ser encontrada em sua mesa no remake de Resident Evil 2. * Jill é similar a K', Jin Kazama e Alucard em TKOC, pois os quatro tiveram a sua primeira aparição em The King of Cartoons 2003 em arcos adaptados diretamente de seus jogos para PlayStation. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Gunner Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Resident Evil Categoria:Personagens Americanos Categoria:Third Protagonist